Dear Dad
by C'est La Vivienne
Summary: A letter home from their oldest son, LMHP Lucius/Harry, SLASH


Dear Dad…

Summary: A letter home from their oldest child, LMHP Lucius/Harry

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you? Hogwart's is quite a bit duller than in your stories, Dad, but I can be grateful I don't have an insane snake-faced Wizard out for my blood (don't mention the 'snake face' bit to Father, he so hates it when I use it to describe Voldemort). _

_Your nephew and godchild, Tristan, is an absolute terror when away from Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron. One might think that he was the grandchild of the Marauders rather than me. He even managed to prank Professor McGonagall, Dad! He filled her office with cat-nip! Of course, the dolt was caught and is serving a week of detention for McGonagall's brief, but impressive, frenzied state._

_I'm certain that if I were to do that to Uncle Severus, no matter how fond he is of me, would have me expelled and out of Hogwart's before I could say 'Nightshade'. As it is, I am a Slytherin and unlike you bumbling Gryffindors (note the teasing tone and remember I love you) we are cunning and intelligent enough __**not**__ to get caught._

_How are Granddad and Grandpa? Cassie is most aggrieved that they have yet to write her so far into the school year, Hufflepuff that she is; though I must say I would be most upset if you or Father didn't write or send your packages. I do miss you so, Dad._

_Leander is certainly following in his mother and father's footsteps, one week in and he has already surpassed everyone in our year in Herbology and Charms, bloody Ravenclaw. (Pardon my language.)_

_If the Malfoy name wasn't so prominent in Slytherin, I would surely be banished to Hufflepuff (Merlin forbid), and I blame you, Dad. I love our family, extended that is, but truly a Slytherin is not supposed to be hugged by their older, female Gryffindor cousin. It's embarrassing, but never-the-less, Victoire embraced me in the hall and KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK, Dad! Even if she is a Quarter Veela, it is no excuse!_

_Felix and Gareth are certainly making names for themselves, the twins' must be very proud of their sons. Not even second year and Filch already has had to buy a new file cabinet._

_If you hadn't heard already, Maddie was sorted into Gryffindor, Eve into Hufflepuff, Xavier into Gryffindor, Fiona into Slytherin (Imagine Uncle Seamus and Dean both Gryffindors!), Mason into Gryffindor (I assume Uncle Blaise is buying Aunt Gin some expensive shoes at the moment for losing the bet), Walter followed Pierce's footsteps into Slytherin (Uncle Theo and Aunt Pansy are no doubt relieved, he does have so many Hufflepuff tendencies), Natalya is a Gryffindor, and finally, Thea, unlike Cassie, Thea is a proud lioness. I had so hoped she would be a Slytherin, but I suppose not everyone can be perfect, kidding, Dad!_

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health; give Father my love, as well as my lowly siblings._

_Loving and missing you,_

_Your son,_

_Maximus James Potter-Malfoy_

Laughing, Harry set down the letter, his oldest; Max was most definitely the most akin in personality to his older half-brother, Draco. In fact, Harry could imagine the blond writing the very same letter in his second year though less details about his cousins and more about the Chamber fiasco.

"Max sends his love," the thirty-year-old said with a grin at his husband of thirteen years.

Lucius smirked, "Indeed?"

"Oh yes, apparently my little sister, Thea, was sorted into Gryffindor," Harry informed him.

"I imagine Black is celebrating as we speak," the haughty blond drawled garnishing a snicker from Marcus Ajax, whom was sitting to the left of his Father.

"Father, have you not quite gotten over your ire at Granddad for charming your hair purple?" the nine-year-old, black haired, silver-eyed child inquired.

"No," Lucius sniffed, "I shall never forgive that Neanderthal."

Chuckling, Harry shook his head, "You'll have to sometime, love; Christmas is in four months."

"I refuse," the silver-eyed man stated petulantly.

A bell-like giggle brought the attention to the youngest member of the Malfoy-Potter family, three-year-old Sophia Lillian, "You're silly, Papa!"

Smiling at his blonde-haired, emerald eyed angel, Lucius asked, "And why am I silly, Princess Sophia?"

""Cos!"

Her elder sister and the bookworm of the family, six-year-old Aurelia Diane corrected, "It's because, Sophia, not 'cos."

Sophia teasingly stuck her tongue out at the intelligent little raven-haired girl. While Sophia and Marcus were mixes of Lucius and Harry, it seemed that Aurelia was a miniature of Harry, though with softer features, and Maximus was all Lucius, giving him an uncanny similarity to his half-brother.

Sighing, Harry looked around the table, silently dreading the future 'Dear Dad's' of his children, with Marcus, the Gryffindor, Aurelia, the Ravenclaw, Sophia, the Hufflepuff, and Maximus, the epitome of Slytherin.

What trouble he would have, though it certainly could not surpass the trouble of his school days, or so he hoped…

* * *

AN: short one-shot!

Leander and Maddie are Neville and Luna's children, Leander is a second year and Maddie is a first year, they have two children at home, as well, Alice and Apollo.

Tristan is the child of Ron and Hermione, he's a first year with two little sisters at home, Emily and Rose.

Victoire, the child of Bill and Fleur, her little brother, Xavier is a first year (obviously), and their third, Simone is nine.

Eve is the only child of Charlie and his husband, Danny.

Fiona is the oldest child of Seamus and Dean, their others are Cathleen (9), Samson (7), and Deidre (4)

Mason, if you couldn't tell, is the oldest child of Blaise and Ginny and has a little sister, Gabriella, who's five.

Walter is the second oldest son of Theo and Pansy with Pierce, a third year, as the oldest and Zachary as a nine-year-old while the youngest Oleander is six.

Cassie (second year) is the oldest daughter of Sirius and Remus, a younger sister to Harry, with Amalthea (Thea) as the next and Faolan who is ten.

Gareth is the son of Fred and Draco, Gareth Draconis, and has two younger siblings, Luciana and Severin, both nine.

Felix is the son of George and Angelina with one younger sibling, Roxy, seven years old.

Natalya is the daughter of Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood, she has a younger brother named Alexei whose six.


End file.
